disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:FashionGal/Kickin' It With Rue Chapter 4
Ok, this is already on FanFiction @Fashionista4Life, but I'm gonna post it here too! Please favorite or subscribe to me there! BTW, Avery is Ki'm BFF. She's blonde, rich, super popular, a cheerleader, a fashion lover, and a really good friend! Chapter 3 ended with Jack telling Kim he loved her. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Hi! This is chapter 4 of this story! I'm predicting it to be 7 or 8 chapters long. Some of these ideas are from RecklessFlowerGirl, BringingTheFun, and KittyZheng. I'm going to put some OC's named Jay, Nikki, Haley, Emiel, Kaitlyn, and Jenny. They are really Jaydiala, NikkiTheBaws, Fiercewriter, Emielheppe, Kaitluckyclover, and Jenny56852 from Kickin' It wikia. Disclaimer: I do NOT (wish I did) own Kickin' It. Kim's POV I looked shocked then smiled. Jack finally admitted he liked me. I took a deep breath and said, "I love you, too." He grinned and asked, "So, are you going to be my girlfriend?" I exclaimed, "YES!" We got up our booth and hugged. Jack paid the bill and we held hands. We walked around the mall, talking about the new karate tournament. I could see Avery and Kelsey at Forever 21. Jack and I walked over and said, "Hey." Kelsey waved and Avery tossed her hair back and waved, "Having fun?" they asked. Me and Jack smiled and nodded. Avery's POV They were holding hands! Super cute! "So, are you guys dating?" I asked. Jack and Kim nodded. Me and Kelsey shared excited glances and squealed! We jumped up and hugged them! "Congrats guys!" Kelsey declared. "Anyway, cute couple, what do you think?" I asked. I held up a salmon pink handbag. Kim looked surprised and bursted out saying, "It looks totes adorable on you!" Kelsey nodded and Jack shook his head in irritation. I giggled. Jack's POV Is that all girls care about? Shoes? Clothes? Purses? Jewelry? Wow. I put my arm around Kim and I kissed her passionately. She smiled and Avery and Kelsey shrieked in excitement. "So, Kim, wanna shop 'till you drop?" Kelsey questioned. I looked at Kim. Her eyes were pleading. "Well, I can see Jerry and the guys in the skateboard store. I'll be over there. Later, Aves, Kels! Love ya, Kimmy!" I said. Kim rolled her eyes and I saw Avery, Kim, and Kelsey walk into the dressing rooms with a stack of clothes. Rue's POV I was walking out the dojo when I just saw Jack and Kim kiss in Forever 21. Ugh! That should be ME, ME, ME! I need to get Kim kicked out of the dojo! She's ruining my chance of happiness! I mean, even though I'm only to be spying on them, I really like Jack. I flipped my hair back in jealousy. I bought a milkshake and walked home. Kim's POV I saw my sister Jenny, age 12, walk into Justice with my cousin, Nikki, Kelsey's cousin, Kaitlyn, and Kelsey's sister, Haley. Me and Kelsey laughed. Avery motioned for us to come and she held up a necklace. She handed it to me and Kelsey said, "You GOT to try it! I bet it'll look totes adorable on you!" I tried it on. Kelsey was right. It looked beautiful. I saw Kelsey's other cousin, Emiel walk to the skateboarding store where he and Jerry did a fist bump. I laughed and I paid for the necklace. Me, Kelsey, and Avery walked out the store to our houses. Rue's POV The clock turned to midnight. I groaned. Why couldn't school just start now? I need more info! But, how am I going to get Kim kicked out the dojo? I mean, I really like the Wasabi Warriors. They're actually really nice! To be honest, I really didn't want to spy on them, but I must. I'm still jealous of Jack and Kim. Ugh! NEXT DAY Jerry's POV Yes! I can't wait until I show my friends my girlfriend. Welllll, really I bribed her $50 a week. Her name is Jay. Jay walked with me until we got to our lockers. "Whoa, Jerry! What happened?" Milton asked. "I got a new girl, Jay, Jay, meet Jack, Kim, Eddie, and Milton. Guys, meet Jay," I said. Kim looked at me then her, then fainted. Jack caught her and shook her awake. Kim quickly said, "I had this weird dream that Jerry got a girlfriend!" "Kim, that was real!" Eddie replied. Kim looked shocked and started laughing. Jack said, "Well, we better go, class is starting." He put his arm around Kim and they walked. I held hands with Jay and we walked to class. Eddie and Milton followed. Rue's POV My phone beeped in class. Mrs. Grayson, again, was teaching another boring lesson. Jerry was passing notes with Jay, Kim and Jack were texting, Milton was actually paying attention to the lesson, and Eddie was on his iPod playing Angry Birds. I checked my text and it was from Naomi. It read, "Sensei Matt wants to congratulate you." I smiled but then it faded. Ifelt so bad for me spying on the Bobby Wasabi dojo. But, I must, for Jack. I can conquer his love if he saw me more than he thinks I am. I bet he thinks I'm just a regular friend of his who is a 1st degree black belt. But, I'm going to prove them wrong. Even if it takes all the time in the world. So, what do you think? Oh, wait, cliffy! You finally get to see a soft side of Rue. In the next chapter, she'll try to kick Kim out of the dojo. I think I'll still make Jack and Kim stay together. Review please! I worked really hard on this chapter! I'm gonna give more description of the OCs' (Nikki, Jay, Jenny, Kaitlyn, Emiel, and Nikki) in the next chapter. Xoxo, Cici & Alyssa What do you think? Please tell me what you think! Profile: http://www.fanfiction.net/~Fashionista4Life Category:Blog posts